


Embracing Their Darkness

by Forbidden_Kitten



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Blow Jobs, Chains, Cunnilingus, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Exhibitionism, F/M, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Lemon, Masturbation in Shower, Mild S&M, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Painplay, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Kitten/pseuds/Forbidden_Kitten
Summary: I went to the city to hunt for the turtlesBut I ended up becoming their prey*Warning: Dark Theme/Graphic/Sexual/Non-con Elements/S&M/Knifeplay/18+ recommendedFirst Person POV





	1. The Burning Question

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a shout out to the A03 writer "Darkestinfatuations". Their works made me want to create my very first dark fantasy.

“Why did I come to New York?”, I asked myself, as the sounds of heavy breathing filled the room that I was in. I wasn’t able to see a thing, having been blindfolded since I had awoken from my blackout. I was tied to what felt like a pipe and a male figure was taking me from behind. He pounded into me at a furious pace, which made the noise of our bodies connecting angry and pronounced. His not-quite-human fingers dug into my hips to the point where I knew I was going to have bruises. It was my own fault though, and it all started a two days ago...


	2. Tne Unexpected Arrival

*Flashback*

As I glanced out my airplane window, I became overjoyed. I was finally heading to New York after all these years, and It was for the best reason of all: The ninja turtles. After the 2014/2016 movies came out, a rumor was leaked on the internet that the stories were somewhat based on fact. That there really were anthropomorphic turtles that inhabited Manhattan and fought crime. There were even candid photos posted on the internet that popped up every now and then with “proof” that the heroes existed. Most people dismissed the information as fake news, but I was convinced that the four brothers were real. I tracked the supposed sightings of the masked heroes religiously, and I even went so far as to contact the person that had taken the photos for the location of the sightings. They were very evasive and vague, so I keep pestering them. When they wouldn’t give me a straight answer, I joked and said, “What’s the matter? Are you a ninja turtle and afraid I’m going to hunt you down and expose you?” I laughed at the joke, but the person must not have thought it was funny, because they immediately cut all contact with me. I tried writing again, but the email no longer worked. It seemed like maybe everyone else was right; that the turtles didn’t exist and I believed in a fairy tale. Despite all of the dead ends, I still wanted to go to New York to visit all the locations in the movies. I’d never been to the big apple anyway and thought it would be fun to see where the movies took place. When my flight finally landed safely at the Newark airport, I gathered my backpack and suitcase and headed to the Air BnB in lower Manhattan, as close as I could get to 1st Street. It was late afternoon by the time I had finally unpacked my bags, so I ordered delivery and worked on my fan fiction. I had stumbled upon a site for fans of different media and myths and loved reading the stories. I began writing my own stories soon enough, mostly about what it might be like to meet the ninja turtles. The words flowed from my fingertips like water from a beautiful stream. The story I had been working on was a dark fantasy scenario where the heroine stumbles upon the home of the turtles and gets more than she bargained for. Parts of it were so dirty that it made me blush just writing it. I posted the story and then updated my social media site to express my excitement about arriving to city and my “hunt” for the four brothers.


	3. The Grave Warning

In the morning after getting showered and dressed, I gulped down breakfast and plotted my route. Before leaving, I noticed that somebody had commented on my story. When I checked, the comment was left by an anonymous user. “Be careful what you seek. Some things are better left alone.” I dismissed the message and left without giving it another thought. The first stop was the subway station at Wall and Broad. Standing there, I imagined the fight between the brothers and their enemies. I ran my hands against the smooth tile, thinking about the foot soldiers that had been thrown into the walls in the movie. I peered up and down the open tracks, making little tiny wishes to see a figure or four running down the rails. There was no one to be found though, so I just smiled for a quick selfie post, then I hoped on the train uptown towards union station. On the way there, the lights in my subway car started flickering on and off. I felt my phone vibrate, then the lights returned to normal. When I checked my phone, I had a new text message. Again, it was from an anonymous person and it just said, “You were warned.” I figured it must have been a wrong number, and continued on my way. Getting off the train at my stop, I backtracked towards 4th Ave and 12th street. Peering at the rooftops, I thought of how the turtles had told April to meet them on one of these buildings. I searched the street for manholes that might be large enough to accommodate the four brothers. I leaned against a lamppost as I thought about how April got to go home with them. “April’s so lucky. I wish it was me they had taken”, I whined to no one in particular. Another pic post and I was on my way. Getting back on the subway, I received another text. This one read: “It could be if ya want.” I was getting annoyed. Whoever was texting me obviously didn’t realize they had the wrong number. I shook it off and headed towards time square, to the Condé Nast building, where the big showdown between the turtles and shredder took place. There was so much happening that I got a little overwhelmed. I walked around times square, just taking in the sights and seeing all the people for several hours before heading out to have a nice dinner. The food was yummy and the weather on the patio was perfect. I started home with a spring in my step. Just then, my phone started ringing. I answered it without checking who it was. “Hello?” I said cheerfully.

“Hey. Did ya' enjoy your meal? It looked tasty.” The low, rumbling male voice lingered over the last word. It seemed as though I knew the voice from somewhere, but I couldn’t place it.  
“Who is this?”, I asked, in a much less cheerful tone.  
“Don’t ya’ already know?” The person responded.  
“I don’t, sorry.”  
“I guess yer just nothin’ but a pretty face.” The voice mocked me.  
I frowned. “Listen. What in the hell is your damage? And just who in the fu—”  
Suddenly, the line went dead and another message appeared in my inbox twenty seconds later. “Now now girl. Such a sweet mouth for such language. See ya’ tomorrow.”

I stared at my phone. This was ridiculous. I couldn’t even block the number, because there was no number to block. I went to bed that night feeling very frustrated.


	4. The Final Message

In the morning, I had all but forgotten about the night before. On day three of my adventure, I started with Madison square garden. After I posted my picture, a message came through to my phone right on cue.

Anonymous: “I’m quite certain that you have the mental capacity to comprehend that they are not documentaries. So, why are you here?”

I was fed up. I decided to respond.

Me: “What aren’t documentaries?”  
Anonymous: “The movies. They are based off nothing but implausible scenarios. It’s apparent that the city wasn’t damaged by battles with fictitious nemeses. I’ll pose the question to you once more. Why are you here?”

The language in this message seemed much more sophisticated than the person I spoke to last night had been using. No matter. It just made the guy a pretentious, mood-swinging asshole.

Me: “One: How did you know where I’m visiting? Two: I don’t give a shit. It’s none of your damn business why I came to the city. Three: Go get bent.”

I felt satisfied telling the guy off. My next destination wasn’t too far, so I walked there. The inside of Grand Central was so pretty. I bought a cute souvenir and snapped some photos of the inside. When I left, I didn’t get a new message, which was a big relief for me. Maybe I had scared the person off. The relief was not to last though, because as I arrived to my next location (a bar in the East Village), I found a surprise waiting for me. I sat down to get a drink, and the bartender handed me something immediately. “A strong drink for a brave lady. On the house.” He smiled and walked away. My phone beeped again. I read the message. “You got balls babe, standing up to us.” Us? What did the person mean by ‘us’? ‘Oh great’, I thought, ‘this psycho has multiple personalities.’ Thinking about some crazy guy contacting me made me take my drink, along with a second drink to calm my nerves. ‘Okay [your name], just calm down.’ I felt myself unraveling. ‘Someone has your number, and they are messing with you.’ But who was it? I thought hard, then the light bulb lit up. When I was contacting the guy online, I gave him my number in case he wanted to call me directly about the photos. Just great. Now some freaky guy had my phone number and was using it to stalk me. I reflected upon my mistake as I took the long train ride up to my next destination. Maybe I could reason with this lunatic. I took out my phone and started typing.

Me: “Hey man, I’m sorry about earlier. I just got a little upset. I don’t really like people stalking me.”  
Anonymous: “No problemo chicka. I get it.”  
Me: “Cool. So, any chance that you could maybe leave me alone? I haven’t really done anything to you.”

There was no response back for the rest of the ride uptown. I even managed to get through my trip to the museum of natural history and eat a meal without any interruptions. As I headed back downtown, I was pleased that my phone had stayed silent for hours. It was dusk by the time I got off the subway, but I only had three more stops before heading back to the apartment. Cortlandt alley was pretty normal as far as alleyways went, and I breezed on through. I enjoyed the weather as I walked and watched the sunset, which was so beautiful this time of year. I came upon the New York law school, which was the location in which the police kept the purple ooze. I peered in the window, but it was boring. I drew some unwanted attention and scooted on my way before I got in trouble. The sun had gone down by the time I hit my last destination at Staple street. There wasn’t anybody around, so I stepped cautiously into the side street. It was eerily silent, then my phone beeped, scaring me half to death. I opened the phone to my last message:

Anonymous: “Sorry, but my brothers and I can’t take any chances.”

I stopped in my tracks, my brain finally putting two and two together. I knew the person who had been tracking me...well, persons, but by then it was too late. There came a loud thud behind me and a hand covered my mouth with a cloth. I sucked in air to call for help, but a sweet taste filled my mouth and my world swirled. I saw a splash of red right before I passed out.


	5. The Warm Welcome

So, there I was, tied and blindfolded, at the mercy of one of the four brothers. The hands on my hips felt massive, and what few noises the turtle made sounded a lot like Raphael, which would explain what I was enduring. He was used to taking what he wanted, no matter who he hurt. With one final thrust, he pulled himself out of me and covered me with his seed. “That’s a good girl”, he said, “see ya’ later.” I heard him walk away, leaving me naked and alone. A few moments later, a light patter of feet came towards me. To my surprise, my hands were freed from my bonds and my blindfold removed. I looked to see who assisted me and saw baby blue eyes staring at me with concern. It was Michelangelo. “Hey, are you okay?”

“No.” Tears started to fall. “Why? Why would Raphael do that to me?”  
Michelangelo’s voice was soft and soothing. “I don’t know. I’m so sorry. He was supposed to bring you to the new lair. He brought you here instead. It’s part of our old lair, which we had to leave when we were discovered. Come on, I’ll take you someplace warm.”

I wanted to protest, but the emotional shock I had been feeling finally wore off and I found myself getting sleepy. Michelangelo covered me in a blanket, picked me up, and left to carry me somewhere. Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I caught a glimpse of Leonardo. His arms were crossed, and he did not appear pleased. It was at that point my world went dark.  
I don’t know how long I was out, but my sleep was filled with nightmares. I awoke in a shock to the noise of a tub filling and sat up. Michelangelo turned off the water. “Hey, I’m glad you’re awake. I drew you a bath.” He helped me into the tub, which both stung and felt great after what I had just gone through. I hugged my knees into my chest and started rocking back and forth. I couldn’t help but sob uncontrollably at this point. Michelangelo sat on the edge of the tub, then took a washcloth and started washing my back tenderly. It felt nice and my sobs subsided, becoming sniffles. He stood me up and began to wash the rest of me, taking care when washing my breasts and lower regions. I saw his eyes focus on my body and his pupils dilate. “Mikey? Are you okay?” I asked.

Michelangelo snapped out of some sort of trance. “I’m sorry. I’ve never touched a woman before.”  
I tried my best to cover myself, thinking that Michelangelo was about to follow in Raphael’s footsteps. “Mikey. I can’t...”  
He looked sad. “Oh. No. I didn’t mean to...I would never hurt you.” He helped me out of the bathtub and dried me off carefully. “Here, I brought you some clothing we had. I didn’t know what you’d like, so I brought a bunch of stuff.”  
I sorted through the pile, and grabbed a sweater and a long skirt. I just wanted to cover up the shame I felt. “Thank you. Now what?”  
Michelangelo’s demeanor changed, as if he was afraid of what was about to happen. “We should go to the common area. Leo and Donnie are there.”


	6. The Unwanted Intruder

He led me down the hallway, and I could hear someone shouting furiously. We came into the room, and Leonardo had a grip on Raphael’s chest strap. The elder turtle held a katana to his brother’s neck, where a small stream of blood was dripping down from Raphael’s throat onto his chest. My jaw dropped. The brothers would never hurt each other, right? Leonardo was cursing at Raphael, threatening to gut the younger turtle if he ever took matters into his own hands without consulting the rest of them. Michelangelo cleared his throat and Leonardo spun towards the two of us. He lowered his sword and pushed Raphael away. “Get the hell out of here.” Then he pointed his katana in my direction menacingly. “And you. I warned you. You shouldn’t have gone on your little ‘hunt’ for us. Surely you knew this was going to happen.” Leonardo turned his weapon toward Michelangelo. “I blame you most of all Michelangelo. Posting those pictures on the Internet. What were you thinking? Does she know what you did?”

I, in fact, did not know. my head swiveled towards the youngest turtle. “What in the hell Michelangelo?!? You posted those pictures?!? And what, you ratted me out to your brothers as well? Did you really think a tiny woman was going to hunt you four down? You big fucking idiot!” I backed away from him. “And to think I was starting to trust you! You might as well have done that awful thing to me!”  
Michelangelo held out his hand to me. “Please. I was protecting my family. I didn’t...”  
“What Mikey? You didn’t WHAT?!? Have ‘brain one’ in that fat head of yours?” I kept backing up, inadvertently bumping into another turtle. I peered up and found I was in front of Donatello.  
His gaze was cold and calculating. “What steps do we undertake now? She is aware of our existence. We can’t let her go.”  
Leonardo nodded. “Agreed. It’s obvious that this was all a misunderstanding, but we can’t risk her telling anyone. She stays here, until she learns the consequences of her actions.” He turned to Raphael. “Consequences which I will determine. When Master Splinter is away, I call the shots around here.” Leonardo shot a glance to Donatello. “Take her to the lab. Now that we have a female it might be beneficial to take advantage of her...physicality. Raphael, you’re not to touch her...for now.”  
Raphael’s tongue was out, like a dog waiting for permission to get a treat. My knees gave out from fear, but Donatello caught me. “Let’s go.”

As I was pulled away, I observed the scene behind me. Michelangelo looked at me with pleading eyes, Raphael looked at me with hungry eyes, and Leonardo looked at me with angry eyes. It was if I was staring into the faces of a triune deity, and I was the sacrificial lamb.


	7. The Initial Analysis

Donatello brought me into what I could only assume was his lab and sat me in a chair. I eyed the exit, and contemplated making a run for it. “I wouldn’t do that...hmm, how should I address you? ‘Human female’ doesn’t have a good ring to it.”

“[Your name] …and why not?” I watched the tall, lithe turtle gather things silently, then turn to me in a flash, grabbing my wrist.  
“Because [your name], you’ll be better off in here.” Donatello strapped my wrist to the arm of the chair. I tried to escape, but he was too strong for me. He easily tied my second wrist down like the first. He pressed a lever on the chair, and it declined backwards, laying me nearly horizontal.  
I started freaking out. “What the hell Donnie?”  
“Please do not call me Donnie. Only Michelangelo does that, and even then, it’s aggravating.”  
“Fine, Donatello, what the hell?”  
“Well”, he said while putting on what looked to be specially made leather gloves, “it’s time for a simple examination. We have never had a female in our presence, so I am quite elated to be able to perform some...trials. Forgive me if I skip a few steps and get straight to the scintillating scenario.”  
Donatello walked over to a table and grabbed a piece of cloth. It was a silken blindfold. He walked over to me and placed it over the top of my eyes. Donatello pushed my sweater up, exposing my breasts. As I was wondering what Donatello was about to do, I felt the coldness of ice being rubbed across my exposed nipples. They hardened at the at the motion, but then softened when a mouth cupped over them, tongue dragging across my areolas. Once more, ice came over my breasts, then the warm tongue of Donatello. Back and forth this went for a few minutes. My mind didn’t know how to react, but my body did. There began a warm sensation in my lower region. The turtle suddenly pulled away and it was quiet. Out of the blue, I felt what could only be described as dozens of needles rolling their way across my stomach. The pain was immense, and I cried out. The anguish stopped and Donatello lifted my skirt up to my waist. Slowly, he dragged his leather-bound fingers up my leg, stopping at the top of my inner thigh. I started to shudder at the touch, then once again the needles were rolled across my stomach. I yelped and the rolling stopped. Then Donatello started rubbing his finger lightly over my clitoris. The cycle repeated and I gasped, moaned, and squirmed while the genius turtle toyed with my body, giving me both pleasure and agony. When I felt as if I couldn’t take it anymore, the cycle stopped and I was sat up. Donatello removed the blindfold and took the straps off my wrist. “Thank you [your name]. I believe I have gathered a plethora of useful information.”

I balked. “Wait, what now? That’s it?”  
“I will run varying tests at a later time frame, but yes, I have concluded the trials for tonight.”

Donatello removed the gloves, made some notes on a notepad, and walked out of the room.


	8. The Great Escape

My body yearned for release, but there wasn’t any time because Leonardo came in almost immediately. It was if he was waiting outside the entire time. “Alright. You’ve had a rough day. I’m sure you want to sleep. I’m having Michelangelo retrieve your belongings from where you were staying.” Was he really showing me kindness? “You’ll be sleeping with me so that I can keep an eye on you.” No, he wasn’t. He was going to lock me up. Leonardo led me to his room, and next to a large bed sat a smaller bed with a big fluffy blanket. I sat down on the tiny bed, which was surprisingly comfortable.

“Thanks”. I smiled at him.  
The leader’s face showed no emotion. “Don’t leave if you know what’s good for you.”  
Then he left, slamming the door behind him.

I was left to my own devices, but all I could do was lay down, as my trunk was suffering from whatever Donatello had done to it. I lifted my sweater. Sure enough, little pin-prick holes covered the entirety of my abdomen. I cursed at the wound. I had to get the hell out of here. Who knew what future tests awaited me if I stayed? I tip-toed up to the door and listened. I didn’t hear anything, so I gave the doorknob a turn. To my surprise, it opened. Leonardo hadn’t even bothered to lock the door. This was going to be easier than I thought. I crept out into the darkened hallway, vision adjusting to the lack of light. I found my way back to the common area, which was empty. I moved around, orienting myself. I saw a kitchen/dining area, the entrance to Donatello’s “lab” and other entrances leading who knows where. One of them had to lead out though. I picked a tunnel at random and started walking down it. The further I got from the lair, the more I began to relax. Just when I thought I was home free, the sounds of running coming came to my ears from the distance and they were getting increasingly louder. My mind froze, but my body immediately went into flight mode. I hauled ass out of there as quickly as possible. I sprinted down the tunnels and turned corners randomly to confuse whomever was pursuing me. I ran faster and faster, until I could no longer hear anything behind me. I finally stopped and glimpsed behind me, but there was nothing there. I figured that I must have lost my pursuer. Wrong. Two hands grasped my shoulders. “Miss me?” Raphael said slowly, the words dripping of his lips like molasses. I didn’t make a peep, as frightening visions of earlier replayed through my mind. As scared as I was, I couldn’t help but become a little stimulated. Tightening his grip on my shoulders, Raphael got close to my ear, “Now that I have ya’ alone”, he purred, his hot breath pouring over my neck like a rolling flame, “what do you say we have a little fun?” After the experiments that Donatello had performed on me earlier, I got very aroused. Sniffing the air, he chuckled, “Oh yeah, I’m going to make you scream all night long.” He slammed me on the ground, pinning me with his left hand. Then he pushed up my skirt with the other hand.

He was crushing the air out of me, making it hard for me to speak. “You...you can’t Raphael. Leonardo...said so.”  
“Fuck what Leonardo said. I’ll take you if I want.” He undid his zipper and pulled out his massive cock, but before he could plunge it into me, I heard metal whooshing through the air followed by a ‘thunk’. Raphael released me and looked at his left bicep, in which a katana was buried. As I quickly pulled my skirt down, a figure came out of nowhere, sending the muscled turtle flying down the tunnel. It was Leonardo.  
“Oh, really Raphael?? Fuck what I said?!? We’ll see about that! Get your ass back home! NOW!” Raphael limped off and Leonardo turned to me. “What is WRONG with you? You have got to be the most clueless human I have ever met. It’s a good damn thing I had Donatello tracking Raphael’s cell phone, or else who knows what would’ve happened? Why do you think I told you not to leave? Because l’m a jerk that just wants to keep you prisoner? No! It’s because I knew that this asshole would be waiting for his chance to come after you. Or maybe you knew that he would and are a glutton for punishment.” Leonardo stepped close to me and smelled the air. “Oh...I see. You do want punishment.” He stalked towards me. I scrambled backwards, unsure of what was about to happen. He grabbed my arm roughly. “Don’t think I’ll be the one to give it to you though. You wouldn’t like that at all.” He dragged me up to my feet and led me through the winding mess of sewers I had come down, all the way back to where I started. “This time, [your name], stay put!”


	9. The Harsh Truth

Leonardo stuck his head out the door into the hall and hollered, “MICHELANGELO! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” Within thirty seconds, the youngest turtle had come into the room, out of breath from sprinting. He had my suitcase and backpack with him.

“Yes...*cough*...Leonardo...*cough*. I’m here, I’m here.”  
Leonardo shot a thumb in my direction. “Watch her.” Then he poked his finger into his younger brother’s chest. “And don’t do anything stupid.” Leonardo left me alone with Michelangelo. I folded my arms and plopped down on the bed. I did not want to talk to Mikey at all.  
“Hey... [your name]?” Michelangelo sat down on Leonardo’s bed facing me. “[Your name]? Please talk to me. I’m sorry.” I said nothing to him, daggers in my eyes. The young turtle put his hands up. “Okay fine. I’ll talk. Listen, I’m so sorry you got caught up in this mess. I didn’t know who you were. But you were so insistent, and when you said you were going to hunt us down and expose us, I got scared. I couldn’t let anything happen to our family...again.”  
With that last word, my ears perked up. “What do you mean ‘again’ Mikey?”  
Michelangelo laid back on the bed. “You remember our old lair that Raphael took you too? Well, we had to leave our that place because it it was attacked. Humans got it into their heads that we were monsters that needed to be destroyed. That why I started posting those pictures. I wanted to show the world that we fought on their side, and that we were normal like them. I didn’t think that there was someone like you out there that saw us as just like everyone else.”  
I got up off my bed and sat down next to Michelangelo on Leonardo’s bed. “Well, yeah. You four aren’t monsters. Sure, you don’t look human, but you guys live and breathe and feel. I mean, who says you aren’t normal? What is normal anyway?” I chuckled and noticed that his cheeks had become wet with tears. “Oh Mikey, don’t cry. It’s not your fault that I’m here. It’s not my fault either. Honestly, it’s those assholes that tried to hurt you. They are the reason there is so much mistrust in your family. If you just let me go, I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” I used my sleeve to wipe his sadness away.  
Michelangelo got up. “I know that. But Leo- “  
“-ISN’T BUYING ANY OF THIS BULLSHIT!” Came a booming voice from the doorway. Leonardo had returned and was furious with what he saw. He rushed over to his bed and flung me to the floor. “I don’t know what you’re trying to pull [your name], but it isn’t going to work. You are staying put, so wrap your thick head around that.” Then he picked up Michelangelo by the throat. “And you? Are you really that stupid to fall for this, after what those other humans did? Don’t you remember how one befriended you, only to lead his friends to the lair so that they could destroy it with homemade bombs?!?” The elder turtle released his brother and pulled him into a crushing hug. I could hear Leonardo’s voice crack. “I can’t lose you. You or any of our family. That’s why she can’t leave.”

He shushed the younger turtle, and they both went out the door. I got up to make sure everything was okay, and when peered around the corner, I saw Donatello hand something small to Leonardo while simultaneously taking Michelangelo away. Leonardo came back into the room, pushing me backwards. “On the bed. Now.” He pushed me onto his bed and started pushing my skirt up. I began to have a panic attack, until I felt something click around my ankle. Then he released me. “There.” He said, tapping on his phone. “Now, I know where you are at all times. No more sneaking off without anyone to watch you. I’ve also got one on Raphael too. That way he isn’t going to be paying you any more conjugal visits. If he gets within ten feet of you, it will notify us. So, feel safe. Now, it’s time to get some sleep. You’re on our schedule now.” He locked the door with a click, put on some pajama bottoms (while I changed into my pajamas), got into bed, and turned off the light. I went to bed as well.


	10. The Growing Desire

I was awoken in the morning when Leonardo shook me. “Get up. It’s time to get ready for the day.” He took off my ankle monitor and showed me the way to the bathroom. I got showered and dressed while Leonardo stood outside. Once I was done, he forced me to stay in the bathroom so he could keep track of me while he took a shower. I couldn’t help but notice him watching me while he took off his pajama pants. He left the shower curtain open while he cleansed himself, making slow, deliberate movements as he ran the soap all over his body. I felt a swell of lust begin to overtake me while I took in the view. A smile broke upon Leonardo’s mouth as he began to wash his lower plastron. He arched his back and that’s when I saw it: his manhood dropping out of its case and filling with blood. It was as if the turtle was enjoying being watched. I covered my face, embarrassed for witnessing the act. Leonardo chuckled, then closed the shower curtain. A few moments later, the moaning began. I had no idea what was happening in there, but I was very interested in it. The noise increased as the minutes passed. I didn’t want to peek, but my curiosity got the better of me and I poked my face around the edge of the shower curtain. Leonardo was leaning against the shower wall, furiously working his shaft up and down. Suddenly, he threw his head back as he came then and there. I made an ‘eep’ noise and backed up. Leonardo stayed in for a few more minutes, then turned off the shower and opened the curtain. His penis had gone back into its cover as he grabbed a towel and began drying himself off. I watched the water drip down the front of his body and licked my lips instinctively. I felt warm all of a sudden, so I went to the door to let some cool air in. Leonardo walked up behind me, pressing my back against his chest. He brought his hand up and around to my throat, but didn’t squeeze it. “Did you enjoy what you saw? That was awfully naughty of you to watch me. I’m starting to think you do want me to punish you.” I shook my head no, and he released me. “Alright, then stop being a wicked woman.”


	11. The Subsequent Examination

We got back to the room and he got dressed and then put my ankle bracelet on me. It was about 1 p.m., so we had lunch, which was not pizza related to my surprise. They ate normal food, which was sandwiches and chips. Then it was time for training and meditation. Both of these activities were time consuming, boring, and uneventful. Though I did see Raphael watching me like a caged animal the entire time. In a way, I was grateful for the ankle monitor.  
When their meditation was over, Donatello came over to me. “Are you prepared for more tests?”

I cringed. “I won’t lie. Not really.”  
“Well, [your name], that isn’t really my concern. Shall we?” He led me away to the lab. “This time you will be on the examination table. I don’t need to explain that you will be restrained again, do I?”  
I sighed. “Even if I said no, you’d just overpower me.”  
Donatello smirked at the remark. “I knew you were an intelligent woman. If you please.”

I hopped up on the table and put my hands above my head. Donatello placed a pair of long-corded cuffs on me, which were attached to a loop on the table. Once again, the blindfold was placed over my eyes. He did not push up my shirt this time. Instead, he removed my pants and underwear and bent my legs up. I heard a chair being rolled to the end of the table as he scooted my body towards him. I could faintly feel his breath on my lady garden before he grabbed my flower petals and spread them apart. “Very interesting.” He said very clinically. “It is one thing to do computer research on the female reproductive organ, but it is another to examine one up close. I wonder what will happen if I do this?” At that point, he blew air ever so gently across my exposed vagina, bringing both a cooling sensation and a warm tingle. There was a faint ‘click’. “The labia have begun to darken with blood flow. Subject is becoming aroused upon very light stimulation.” It sounded as though he was talking into some sort of recorder. I didn’t want to admit that Donatello was right, but after all night last night and Leonardo’s erotic display this morning, it didn’t take much to set me off. Then it sounded like he got up from the chair and walked across the lab, then returned and set items down on the table next to my feet. There began a soft whir. “Next we will try internal stimulation.”

I tried to protest. “Donatello, I beg you no-“ And that was when he pushed the vibrator into my entrance. Waves of pleasure rippled through my body, and I tried not to give in to them, but after a while, it was too much. “Aah...oh god...Donnie...please...aah...” My whole body shivered as he worked the machine in and out of me while making observations.  
“Subject is responding favorably to internal stimulation via mechanical phallus. I will now move on to the next instrument.” He pulled the toy out and my womanly flower dripped with dew. Next, I felt a small toy being cupped over my now engorged rose bud. The machine clicked to life. I could only buck as what felt like tiny pulses of air were blown onto my hot button. I blurted out a line of obscenities while Donatello observed my reaction with glee in his voice. “Subject quite titillated by clitoral stimulation machine. I will now be utilizing both devices simultaneously.” He then placed the vibrator back into my womanhood. I had been so pent up until now that it didn’t take long for me to cum. My juices started flowing around the vibrator on the table as I climaxed, calling out Donatello’s name while doing so. He removed both items from my lower regions, and took care when cleaning me and the table. He then removed my blindfold and shackles, allowing me to get dressed. “Thank you [your name]. I recorded a lot of excellent data.” He clicked off the recorder.


	12. The Wild Imagination

Before I even had a chance to recover, Leonardo came stomping in. “Come on [your name]. You’ll be helping me make dinner. You can cook, right?”  
“I sure can, but give me a minute. I’m still dizzy from my tests.” I put air quotes around the word “tests” and gave a little giggle. Leonardo and I went to the kitchen, where we began to prepare spaghetti. Again, I wondered why they weren't having pizza. “Hey, so, do you guys ever eat pizza?”  
Leonardo stopped stirring the spaghetti sauce. "Ugh. Not that stereotype. If we ate pizza morning, noon, and night, we would be much fatter. Especially Michelangelo." He went back to cooking.

I was in charge of chopping vegetables for the salad, but couldn’t concentrate on my task. I glanced at Leonardo and thought about the display I had witnessed this morning. Bad move. There came a sharp pain from my hand, as I had accidentally cut my finger. "Dammit!"  
"What happened [your name]?"  
I held up my hand, where blood was running down my palm from my finger. "I wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing and I cut my finger."  
“What were you thinking of?” He brought my hand to his mouth. “Me in the shower perhaps?” He licked the blood off my palm up to my finger. I gazed at his lingering tongue, breath quickening. “Oh my [your name], you are perverse, aren’t you?" He took the towel off his shoulder and wrapped it around my finger. "You’re hopeless. Go get washed up and go to your room. I don’t want you screwing anything else up."  
I slinked off to wash my finger and get a Band-Aid from my bag. I sat on my bed and waited until Leonardo came and got me. "Dinner is ready. Do you think you can behave yourself?"  
"Yes sir." I said.  
"Good. We are sitting down to eat.”

We walked to the kitchen, where the rest of the brothers were sitting. Raphael was sitting on the side of the table. Leonardo snapped his fingers and pointed to one end of the table and Raphael moved. Then he snapped his fingers at me and pointed to the other end. I obeyed the command and sat with my hands in my lap. When dinner was on the table, I reached for the food, but Leonardo slapped my hand. “Greedy girl. You should serve the rest of us before you eat.” 

I did as I was told and plated each of the turtle’s food and sat down. “May I eat Sir?” He shook his head and I served myself. We ate in silence. After dinner, I was told to clean up, and so I did. Because I was good, I was allowed to watch television, sitting at Leonardo’s feet while he stroked my head. I don’t know why I was enduring the humiliation. I just knew that I didn’t want to incur his wrath.


	13. The Uneventful Night

When it was time for patrol, they decided to leave Donatello with me. I felt a mixture of terror and anticipation. I wondered what further examinations he had for me. The three remaining turtles left and I stood up, rubbing my hands on my pants. “So, more tests?”

“Nope. I thought we’d just relax, maybe put on a movie. You don’t even have to sit at my feet.”  
I relaxed a bit. “Right on.”

I plopped down on the couch next to Donatello. He grabbed me and put his arm around my shoulders, which left me nestled in his collarbone. I didn’t mind it really; it was a wonderful act of normalcy after the afternoon and evening that I had. Donatello pulled up a streaming video platform and choose a film to watch. Halfway through the movie, I felt a little drowsy and put my head on Donatello’s lap. As I was snuggling in to get more comfortable, I felt movement underneath my head. It seemed as though the motion had stirred him up. I bolted upright. “Oh, um, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to- “

“No”, he replied, eyes half lidded, “please do. I’d like to go further with you. Think of it as another experiment.” When he said the word ‘experiment’, his voice was soft and low. I had to admit that I was intrigued by this suggestion. Donatello slowly undid his pants and leaned back, studying my reaction. I couldn’t help myself, and I grabbed his pulsing rod, situating my mouth above it. My tongue gingerly touched the tip of his column, and he made a pleasing noise. I heard another ‘click’ sound and his hand came upon the back of my head and pushed me down roughly so that I took all of his penis in, nearly choking upon it. “Subject able to handle swallowing a male organ to the base.” Donatello was once again making observations. I no idea why he had the recorder on him, but it turned me on knowing that he was taping our activities. I began to suck his member, bringing my head up and down slowly while swirling my tongue around the shaft. As I kept going, Donatello made sounds that I could only describe as low vibration within his chest. Was this a churr? It wasn’t what I imagined it would be. At a certain point, I began to also feel myself become triggered, underwear dampening with cream. Donatello breathed in my essence and took my head off his manhood. “[Your name]”, he churred, “be with me tonight.” I stood up and removed my clothing. Donatello marveled at the sight of my naked body and he guided me on top of him, easing me down until he was buried deep inside of me. It was my turn to gasp at the sensation. As he worked himself in and out of me, he made another observation. “Female is favorable for intercourse. Tight upon entering, and silken to the touch.” I kissed him fiercely upon hearing this, crushing his lips against mine as he bounced me down upon him with increasing speed. I broke the kiss and my head rolled back, a scream escaping my mouth as I climaxed. At the same time, Donatello made one final noise as he came inside of me, filling me completely. As we lay there satiated, the turtle made one last observation. “Trials with [your name] have come to a conclusion. No further tests will be performed.” He put the recorder down.

After things had calmed down, we both got into the shower to cleanse ourselves. Donatello had said it was for my own good. They all had a heightened sense of smell when it came to pheromones and heat. Leonardo would not have been pleased if he came home and smelled the scent of sex. We got dressed in pajamas and popped some popcorn, then resumed the movie. It was well passed 2 a.m. when the three brothers came back from patrol. They came home to a very tranquil scene, as both I and the purple bandana-clad hero had fallen asleep next to each other with the television still on. Leonardo decided yelling was the best way to get our attention. “What is going on here!?!”

We awoke with a start, and Donatello answered. “Nothing. We were just watching movies.”  
Leonardo clenched his fists. “Did you at least perform more experiments on her?”  
Donatello and I shot each other a look. Donatello’s cheeks flushed. “Affirmative.”  
I got off the couch. “Well, I think it’s time for bed. Leonardo, can you escort me back?”  
Leonardo’s fists relaxed. “Very well.” He put his palm on my shoulder and escorted me to the room. “Did you have a nice time with Donatello?”  
I got under the covers of my bed. “Yes Sir. May I go to sleep?”  
“No”, Leonardo ordered, “you will sleep in my bed tonight.” He changed into sleep pants and got into bed. “Come here little pet.”

I got up and followed his orders, snuggling under the covers. He wrapped me up like a cocoon, then pulled me into him. He nuzzled into my neck, then had me turn off the light. I felt so warm and safe. We slept peacefully.


	14. The Forbidden Act

In the morning, upon waking, I realized where I was with horror. I bolted out of bed, which woke up Leonardo. “Good morning [your name], how did you sleep?”  
“Very well, thank you.”  
“Thank you WHAT?” His tone was stern.  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
“That’s better. Let’s get you ready for the day.” He took of my ankle monitor and we went to the bathroom. Though instead of me going in alone, Leonardo joined me. “I will be joining you in the shower today.” I undressed cautiously, mortified at being scrutinized. He took his pants off and inspected me. “My my. You are quite lovely aren’t you my pet?” I blushed, and he laughed a throaty laugh.

He ushered me into the shower and started the water. It was hot and felt great on my sore parts from last night’s escapade. I went to grab the soap to wash myself and Leonardo ‘tsk’ed me. “No no. You will wash me first. Take care around my lower plastron. It’s...sensitive.” I took the soap from him and began with his shell. I took note of all the nicks and chips. He must’ve had some rough experiences to be as angry as he was. Leonardo turned around. I washed him, lightly going over his chest and groin, then I moved onto his legs, making sure to was them thoroughly. I felt Leonardo’s body quiver as I got closer to his lower regions. The last place I went to was his arms. They were so muscular that my legs went a little weak. The turtle caught me. “I think that’s enough my little dove. Turn around so that I may wash you.” I did so and leaned up against the front wall of the shower. His soapy hands ran down my back, his nails digging into my skin, making me inhale sharply. “Yes my pet, you like that don’t you?” I shook my head no, and he pulled me towards him. I felt his member, warm and throbbing against my backside. He clawed his soapy hands down my ribs and stomach. I hissed at the sensation. “Mmm, the smell of your nectar entices me.” I felt him reach down to his penis and go down it, then he rubbed it against my ass. It was slick with soap. I bent over instinctively, ready for sex. He laughed again. “Do you want this [your name]? Want me inside of you? Want my heat in your core?” I shook my head “yes’. He reached up and pulled my hair back hard, hurting my neck. “Too bad. I’m going to use you how I see fit.” He kept rubbing his rod right under my vagina, hitting my bundle of nerves over and over. Bursts of stars exploded in my head, and just as I was about to peak, He whispered evilly. “I’ll mark you as mine now” Then he released his vitality down my legs. I whimpered, wanting release. He giggled evilly. “Poor baby. Did you not reach apex? Good, because you will not cum until I tell you that you can. Now clean me and yourself up. Were both filthy.” I washed us both clean, then we left the shower to dry ourselves and get dressed. The ankle monitor was once again clicked into place and we headed into kitchen to get something to eat.


	15. The Increasing Weirdness

Lunch was leftover spaghetti, then it was training and meditation. I was starting to see a pattern of their lives. Having a female around might bring a little light into their dark world. I shook the thought straight out of my head. What was I thinking? I had been kept hostage and my body used for a toy. I could not stay here. I had to leave...and soon. After meditation, Donatello pulled me away into his lab and locked the door behind him. “So we won’t be disturbed.” He said with a smile. I thought we were going for round two, but that was not the case. For the next hour, all Donatello wanted to do was talk about my life: where I came from, what I did, what my family was like, etc. I was beginning to think that maybe all the turtles weren’t so bad. A knock came at the door.

“Hello? Donatello, unlock this damn door!” It was Leonardo. Donatello unlocked the door. The elder turtle jolted into the lab and smelled the air. He detected nothing. “What’s going on in here?”  
The younger turtle adjusted his glasses. “Nothing. Just finishing up some tests.”  
I covered for Donatello. “Yeah, AWFUL tests. Man, did they suck.”  
Leonardo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Hmph. Fine. [Your name], it’s time to make dinner.” We went into the kitchen, where he had laid out five steaks, plus potatoes and salad. “So you don’t cut yourself, I’ll take care of the salad and potatoes. You prepare the steaks.”  
I eyed at the meat. “So, just stick them in the oven?”  
“What are you? Dumb?” He said condescendingly. “You have to tenderize them first.”  
I grabbed what I thought was the tenderizer tool and started to hit the meat. Every time I struck it, I noticed Leonardo making a small grunting noises. I cocked my head at him. “Um, Leo? Are you okay?”  


He said nothing, but made a small moaning noise, his eyes half-lidded while he stared at me. I took the plate of meat and moved to the table. He was getting weird. When dinner was done, the other turtles joined us as the table. Once again, we ate in silence and watched television until it was time for patrol.


	16. The Seductive Plan

Tonight’s babysitter was Michelangelo, and this made me very pleased. Immediately, I formed a plan on how to seduce him and get out of the lair, once and for all. We sat on the couch, watching television, when I faked a cough. The turtle looked at me. “Hey [your name], are you alright?”

I stared at him with big doe eyes. “I don’t feel so well Mikey.”  
“Well, we should get you to bed then.”  
“But my room is sooo far Mikey. Isn’t your room closer?”  
“I guess so”, he shrugged.  
I decided to feign getting dizzy, falling helplessly into his arms. “Oh, I’m so faint.”  
“Hold on [your name], I’ll take good care of you!” He carried me towards his room. I couldn’t help but chuckle internally. He really was kind of dumb, falling for my (terrible) acting. He laid me down on his bed.  
I pulled him in close. “Oh Mikey, It’s so hot in here.” I let him go and took off my shirt, revealing my lacy bra. He was transfixed by my bosom. I took a move from Leonardo’s playbook. “Are you okay my little pet?”  
Michelangelo gulped. “Ye-yeah. I should let you rest.”  
“Can you bring me some ice water first please?” I fluttered my lashes at him.  
“Uh, sure, I’ll be right back.”

While he fetched the water, I stripped and sat on the edge of the bed. When Michelangelo re-entered with my drink, he nearby dropped his jaw on the ground. He walked up and put the glass on the edge of the nightstand, hands shaking. “What’s wrong Mic-el-an-gel-o?” I pronounced each syllable seductively.  
“You’re...um...naked.”  
“Yes Mikey, I am.” I grabbed an ice cube out of the glass and trailed them across my nipples, bringing them to small peaks. “Oooh, that’s so cold. Come warm me up?”  
“I thought you were hot a couple minutes ago?” He was not catching the hint.  
I crept on the bed and reached out towards the young turtle. “Please Mikey, I don’t want to be alone tonight.”  
Entranced, Michelangelo stepped forward and crawled on the bed with me. He seemed baffled. “What do I do now?”  
“Explore me.” I sat back against the rail; I had spread my legs open. “If you want it, you can have it.”  
He came up to me, his face held so much emotion. I had bewitched his mind. “Okay.”

He ran his hands along my skin, stopping at my breasts. He squeezed my nipples, then pulled gently. It brought goosebumps to my skin and I made pleasing sounds. His hands explored downwards, stopping above my center. He pulled back my lips and admired me. “It’s beautiful. Can I taste it?” I shook my head up and down, giving him my blessing. He lay on his stomach in front of me and began by sucking on my labia. It felt nice and I gave a small moan. Then he went for my love tunnel, devouring me with a raw hunger. He worshiped my temple with all his energy, hitting my sweet spot with tiny flicks of his tongue. I squirmed underneath his mouth. “Oh, Michelangelo, I want more. Give me more.” I urged him on. He took his shorts off, exposing his stiffness, and pinned my legs back. He thrust into me, deep and vicious, so hard I felt as though the railing would snap off at any minute. He kneaded the mounds on my chest and drove into me wildly. It became clear that he was burning through his adrenaline at an alarming rate, which is what I had anticipated. I saw him begin to tire, so I pulled his rod out and worked him so intensely that he exploded his pearls all over himself. Michelangelo collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. As his breaths steadied, I saw him start to drift off. I took that moment to make my move.


	17. The Raging Fire

I quietly got some essentials in my backpack and dressed quickly, but when I turned to leave, I bumped into a wall. A wall named Leonardo. I looked up in slow motion. The leader’s mouth was in a snarl and his eyes were molten with fury. He said nothing, grabbing me by the arms and dragging me out. “Raphael, come here.” He growled.

The red bandana-clad turtle sauntered up the hallway. “Yeah, what’d ya want?”  
Leonardo spit verbal venom at me. “Punishment begins now.”  
“I’ve been waiting days for ya’ ta say that.” Raphael smiled, flashing his teeth. I began to shriek, but he covered my mouth and nose, cutting off my air. “Shhh baby.” I passed out from lack of oxygen. When I awoke, I was naked and dangling from what appeared to be a pull up bar. Raphael was sitting at my feet. “Leo, she’s awake.”  
The sound of stone on metal made me panic. Leonardo came into view and my heart sank; he was using a whetstone to sharpen one of his katana blades. He approached me and put the blade to my throat. “You…how could you betray me? Haven’t I treated you well?”  
I swallowed carefully. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Leonardo brought the blade to my thigh and ran it downward. It bit into my skin. It was such sharp slice that it took a few seconds for the blood to well up and run down my leg. “Yes, you do. I saw you with Michelangelo and heard Donatello’s recording from last night. When I confronted them, they told me everything. Didn’t you boys?”

He glanced back and I followed his gaze. Sitting chained to Raphael’s bed was both Donatello and Michelangelo. Donatello’s lip was split open and the side of his jaw was swollen. Michelangelo had fresh cuts on his arms, as if he had fended off an attack from Leonardo’s blades. Leonardo’s voice became deafening as he yelled at his brothers. “SHE’S MINE! I will share her when I WANT TO SHARE HER!” His eyes drifted back to me slowly and their consuming fire seared me to my bones. “And YOU! Why are you so insolent? I am your sun and moon! I am your DAY AND NIGHT! I am YOUR TORTURE AND YOUR SALVATION!” He ran his weapon over my other thigh. I bit my lip. I would not let him hear me cry out. He continued his rant. “Why aren’t you saying anything?!?” He ran the blade over my arm. “Say something [your name], anything!” I shut my eyes so that he couldn’t see the rage and pain. He took the blade to my other arm. Though all the cuts were superficial, I was certain the blood had tinted my skin a bright red. Leonardo cried out in anguish. “Why are you doing this to ME?!?” Still I said nothing. His tone wavered “I can’t go on like this...feeling this way.” I opened my eyes to stare at him and found that he was fuming through tears. He grabbed his head. “You’ve poisoned my mind! I’ve tasted sin, and I won’t go back! I can’t control myself with you and I don’t want to. I want you to own me! I want you to dominate me! Tell me what to do and I’ll do it!”


	18. The Rising Power

Something in me snapped; I was done with this bullshit. I spoke through clenched teeth. “Release me.” Leonardo froze, leaning his head towards me like he was listening to a beautiful melody. I repeated myself, louder this time. “Release me now!” Leonardo’s lips twisted into a maniacal grin and he moved towards me as if under a spell.  
Raphael stood up and blocked his way, putting a hand on his leader’s chest. “Whoa. What are ya’ doing bro?”  
“Silence Raphael!!” My voice reverberated throughout the room, drowning out all noise. “You will do what I say! You will get out of the way, and when I am free, I will command you all!” Raphael backed up, allowing Leonardo to unleash me upon them. I held my hand out and Leonardo instinctively gave me his sword. With several quick slashes, I had placed wounds upon Leonardo’s and Raphael’s quads and biceps, drawing blood. “How do you like it?!? Does it hurt?!? On your knees now!” Both of the brothers fell to their knees. I pointed to Raphael. “Not YOU! Unchain your brothers and wait in the corner with them!” I went back to yelling at the eldest brother and repeated his words back to him. “I’m going to use you how I see fit.” His eyes grew wide while I continued. “I meant you no harm before, but by God if you want consequences, I will GIVE YOU CONSEQUENCES!” For the first time since being here, I saw real fear come to him. I crooked my head back to the two injured brothers. “Chain these dogs up. Hang Leonardo from the bar and leave Raphael here.” Donatello and Michelangelo did as they were told, and neither Leonardo or Raphael fought it. They wouldn’t dare anger me. I barked one more order. “Donatello, Michelangelo, you are excused. Please go heal your wounds and rest. You needn’t concern yourselves with this matter anymore.” The two younger brothers left and shut the door behind them, leaving me alone with the older two. I slinked up to Leonardo and ran my hands over his lower plastron until I felt a hard ridge forming. I once again used his own words against him. “Do you want this? Want to be inside me? Feel your heat in my core?”

“Yes...” He pleaded.  
I pulled down his pants and let his cock fall out into the air. I placed my hand around it and rubbed my thumb on his tip. Then I let it go. “Too bad, because you will not cum until I say you can. Did you really think I belonged to you? That I bent to your will alone?” I sashayed over to Raphael. “Kneel in front of Leonardo.” He did so. I whispered in his ear. “What do you say we have a little fun?” Using their own words against the brothers was an incredible turn on. I was drunk with power and I loved it. Raphael must’ve smelled that I had become excited, because when I turned him towards me, I saw a mound forming in his shorts. I pushed is shorts down and his huge basilisk was growing quickly. I wanted it badly, but on my terms. “Oh yeah, I’m going to make you scream all night. Take your shorts off and lie down with your hands above your head.” Raphael obeyed. I crawled on top of him while glancing at the turtle hanging from the bar. “This is YOUR punishment Leo.” I hovered over the large turtle’s erection and guided him into my sugar walls. I stared into Leonardo’s face while I rode his younger brother, and elated at the whimpering sounds coming from above me. I didn’t want this moment to end. I grinded myself further onto my lover, as if I was trying to melt into him.

Leonardo could bear it no longer. His voice became high-pitched and desperate. “Please! I’ll give you my all! My love, my trust! I’ll release you! Just don’t deny me!” He begged me.  
Hearing this, I got up off Raphael, much to his dismay. I motioned to Leonardo. “Raphael, bring your brother down please.” The younger turtle did as he was told. As soon as Leonardo was free, he rushed at me, bringing me into a deep, probing kiss. I pulled my head back. “You’re going to have to share or else it won’t be fair to your brother. I want to experience you both at once.” As I got situated with Leonardo’s thickness in my center, Raphael took his place and pushed his member into me. The brothers rode every curve of me, one pushing in as the other pulled out, over and over. The explosions in my brain began as their grunts and groans grew louder. Leonardo and I looked in each other’s eyes and it was as if the stars had aligned. It was then that I reached my height and called out to the heavens. The brothers also released their rivers into me simultaneously, howling as they did so. When all was said and done, Leonardo took off the ankle bracelets and all three of us got into the shower, high on emotion. When were clean, we left the bathroom and found Donatello and Michelangelo staring at us.

“[Your name]”, said Donatello. “Can we ask a final request of you?”  
I tried not to smile. I was still the authority in this situation. “Speak.”  
They both grabbed my hands gently. Michelangelo spoke. “We made a special bed for all of us to fit on. Will you join us?” Their voices seemed juvenile, like they were asking for a treat from their mother.  
I gazed at them lovingly. “Of course I will.”

The five of us retired to Leonardo’s room, where several mattresses were all squished together with a mess of pillows, blankets and pajamas. We got ready for bed and laid down to sleep. As I drifted off to sleep, I could hear soft purring come from each of the brothers. The noise was serine and I fell asleep content.


	19. The Tough Decision

I slept as long as I my body allowed and when I rose, I found the turtles knocked out cold. I untangled myself from their bodies and went to shower and to get dressed. I came back to the room and the four brothers were still there in the pile. I watched them for a while, then sighed, packed up my things, and went to have lunch. Throughout lunch I saw neither hide nor shell of them come out. It was time to leave. I said a silent goodbye and started for the surface.  
I hadn’t been walking through the sewers for twenty minutes, when I halted. I stood there, staring at the way to the outside world, reflecting on my experiences with the turtles. After all I had been through in my short amount of time there - The pain, the torture, the ecstasy - I couldn’t imagine going back to my old life. I had found my place. I returned to the lair, where I found four figures, eyes illuminated and arms open wide. They encircled me and I gave in, embracing their darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked.


End file.
